In the Arms of an Angel
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Was nach der Episode 22 Staffel 3 "Brüder" mit Jenny und Jethro geschah


Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. No copyright infringement intended

Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Jibbs  
Inhalt: Was nach S3 E22 Brüder zwischen Jenny und Jethro geschah…  
Raitin: M  
Titel: In the Arms of an Angel

Die Storyline setzt unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Episode ein. Also Ducky ist weg und Jen ist bei den Leichen der beiden toten Brüder.

____________________________________________________________________

Nachdem Ducky die Autopsie-Ergebnisse Jethro gegen die Brust gedrückt hatte und ihm einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf ging er nach Hause.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wusste, dass er Ziva einer harten Probe unterzogen hatte. Es war nicht fair gewesen, er wusste dass er sich wie ein Arschloch benommen hatte aber er wusste auch dass Ziva dadurch eine bessere Agentin werden würde. Diese Lektion hatte auch Jen lernen müssen. Jethro drehte sich zu ihr um. Ja, es war eine schwere Erfahrung für die junge Agentin gewesen. Jennifer hatte unter Verdacht gestanden Korrupt zu sein. In Folge der Ermittlungen sind 2 Agents gestorben. Erschossen von der Mafia. Jen hatte sich die Schuld am Tod der Beiden gegeben. Gibbs konnte sie damals vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Es erforderte viele Gespräche und Zuwendung seinerseits sie wieder aus dem Loch herauszuholen in das sie gefallen war. Jen hatte ihm das nie vergessen. Seit dieser Sache war eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gewachsen.

Nachdem Ducky gegangen war wandte sich Jethro dem Aufzug zu, überlegte es sich dann doch anders. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ein langer Tag voller Sorge und Angst. Er ging zurück zu Jen und leistete ihr stumm Gesellschaft. Er hatte seine Arbeit gemacht, so wie man das von ihm erwartete. Doch in seine Arbeit mischte sich Angst um sie, Angst sie für immer zu verlieren.  
„Lass und Essen gehen" brach Jethro schließlich das Schweigen.  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte sich Jen von den beiden toten Brüdern ab. „Meinst du dass das jetzt angebracht wäre?"  
„Wenn das nicht der richtige Augenblick ist, welcher wäre es dann?"  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht!" Sie hatte heute Angst gehabt. Angst ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen, obwohl die das nie zugegeben hätte. Jen lächelte „Lass uns gehen"

Jethro suchte ein einfaches aber trotzdem schönes Restaurant aus. Während des Essens redeten sie über Gott und die Welt. Doch ihrer Beider Sorgen und Ängste sowie die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages mieden Beide einvernehmlich.

Nach dem Essen brachte Jethro sie nach Hause. Sie standen auf dem Gehweg.  
„Kommst du noch mit Rauf? Auf einen Kaffee?" Jen lächelte ein ganz verführerisches Lächeln.  
„Denkst du dass DAS jetzt angebracht ist?" Er lächelt sein smartes Gibbs-Lächeln.  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie egal mir das jetzt ist. Ich will meine Grenzen überschreiten. Ich will wieder riechen und schmecken können. Ich will wieder leben" Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in ihre Wohnung.  
Jen führte ihn zum Sofa „Setz dich, wenn du möchtest. Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen und dann mache ICH Kaffee, verstanden?" Als sich Jethro lachend setzte, verschwand Jenny in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie war keine 10 Sekunden weg, da erhob sich Jethro grinsend und schlich in die Küche.  
„Leroy Jethro Gibbs, wage es ja nicht" schall es aus Jennys Schlafzimmer.  
Ertappt drehte sich Jethro um, entschloss sich dann aber doch in die Küche zu gehen und Kaffee zu machen.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich mache Kaffee" Bei Jen's Worten zuckte er leicht zusammen und sagte „Du bist immer noch eine gute Agentin"  
„Danke für das Kompliment" Jen errötete und senkte den Kopf.  
Gibbs ging zu ihr und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Wange. „Du brauchst das nicht vor mir zu verstecken. Ich weiß es sowieso"  
Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, war es so als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre.  
Jen's Herz raste. Ihr Verstand und ihr Herz fochten einen stillen Kampf aus. ‚Er ist dein Angestellter, dass kannst du nicht machen' gegen ‚Oh mein Gott, Ich vermisse ihn so sehr'

Auch Jethro lag im Kampf mit sich. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Jen einfach an sich ziehen und sie küssen aber er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde, was sie fühlte. Er wollte sie zu nichts zwingen. Doch keiner der Beiden brach den intensiven Blickkontakt ab.  
Jen legte ihr Gesicht in seine Hand „Jethro, ich …"  
Er löste seine Hand von ihrer Wange und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Jen vibrierte vor Aufregung und ihre Hände zitterten.  
Jethro atmete tief durch, nahm seine andere Hand und legte sie ihr um die Hüfte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.  
Jede seiner Berührungen hinterließ eine Gänsehaut bei ihr.  
Als er sanft über ihren Rücken strich war es um Jenny's Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Die konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Körper schien sich unter Jethro's Händen in Wachs zu verwandeln. Sie fühlte sich diesem Mann so verbunden.  
‚Ich brauche dich so sehr'  
Jethro hielt sie eng umschlungen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherten sich ihre Köpfe. Beiden schossen die Erinnerungen an Paris in den Kopf. Doch als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten waren sie vergessen. Es gab nur noch sie Beide.  
Zuerst ganz zärtlich doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher küsste er sie. 'Endlich' dachte jeder für sich. Er drückte sie an die Wand und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern seinen muskulösen Rücken entlang. Er zitterte unter ihren Berührungen. Ganz bestimmt lotste sie ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, doch ihren Kuss unterbrachen sie nicht.

Jenny's Klamotten lagen achtlos auf dem Bett. Mit einer Bewegung wischte Jethro sie weg.  
„Bist du dir sicher dass du das willst?" fragte er sie.  
„Ich bin mir noch nie im Leben so sicher gewesen" sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut während sie ihm das Hemd auszog.  
Er revanchierte sich indem er die kleine Stelle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrem Schlüsselbein küsste. Er wusste dass Jenny da besonders sensibel war. Und wie zur Bestätigung sog die die Luft scharf ein und stöhnte.

So vieles hatte sich seit heute morgen verändert. Jetzt lag er hier, mit der Frau die er liebte.  
„Jethro?" kam es leise von Jen  
„Ja, meine Schönheit?"  
Jennifer lächelte „Ich liebe dich"  
„Ich liebe dich auch" Es stimmte er liebte sie wirklich. Ehrlich und Bedingungslos.  
Er umarmte sie, küsste sie und schlief ein, in den Armen seiner großen Liebe. In den Armen seines ganz persönlichen Engels.

The End


End file.
